I'm In Love with my Sister's Boyfriend!
by vanillaszthevampire
Summary: AU! What's a guy to do when he finds himself falling in love with his sister's boyfriend! The course of true love never did run smooth...but who knew it was going to be this rocky! KxZ


**I'm in love with my sister's boyfriend!**

* * *

_**Summary:**_ What's a guy to do when he finds himself falling in love with his sister's boyfriend?! The course of true love never did run smooth...but who knew it was going to be this rocky! KxZ

_**This is an AU fic with no vampires!**_

**WARNING: this is m/m slash! And even though it's mostly shounenai, it may lead up to yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it!**

**Rated T for now, but rating will go up!**

**I'm only going to do the disclaimer once so: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS!**

**Just warning you now, updates may be a little slow but I'll try and post as frequently as possible! Also, since I'm rushing to post, there'll probably some spelling and grammar errors, sorry! Okay, enough of my rambling, here goes!... ;D**

_**Enjoy! :]**_

* * *

_Chapter 1- Love at First Sight_

My name is Zero Kiryu and I'm in love with my sister's boyfriend.

It's stupid I know. Ridiculous even!

I mean this takes one-sided love to a whole other level!

None the less…I'm in love with him. And there's nothing I can do about it.

I'm sure you're wondering how I managed to fall in such a predicament. Well let me tell you it's not like I wanted this to happen!

In fact before I met him I was intent on hating him!

But then I saw him and…well…I guess it just happened.

I guess it's what girls call "love at first sight" or something…

Shut up! Like I said, I didn't plan this okay?! As if I'd want to fall in love with him!

But anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself.

I'm sure you'd all like to know exactly how this wonderful twist of fate happened right?

By the way I hope you noted the sarcasm.

Alright well I guess I'll start from the beginning.

On the day I first saw him…Kaname Kuran.

* * *

It was a day like any other with Yuuki babbling excessively. She was more excited than usual because her precious "boyfriend" of hers was finally being introduced to the family and was suppose to be coming over for dinner.

I particularly remember her non-stop chatter giving me a headache. I mean seriously, I didn't mean to sound bitter, but after hearing how great and amazing and sweet the guy was again and again like a hundred times, you'd be kind of annoyed too!

I mean I get it already; the guy is a saint, blah blah blah.

Honestly, no matter what Yuuki gushed about, I wasn't too impressed with the guy. To be fair, I couldn't really judge him since I had never met him before, but hey; any guy who was going out with my baby sister just kicks my protective-older brother mode into overdrive!

I mean technically we're both the same age, but still! I'm older by a few months so that's got to count for something right? Cross adopted Yuuki when she was around 7, and myself a few years later by the time we were both 13.

And okay I admit, I was pretty closed off when I first came here, but now I see Yuuki as my family, so it's only natural that I take an interest on exactly who tries to get with her!

I don't want Yuuki dating this guy! Heck I don't want her dating any guy period! But of course it's not like I have a say in it. I mean me and Yuuki are both in our senior year of high school now, so it's not like she's not old enough to be dating…but still! Did she have to pick an OLDER guy?!

Okay granted the guy is only one year older than us. But still…that's a full year of experiences! He's already a university student! I mean who the hell does he think he is?! He's obviously going to be extremely mature, and is probably trying to seduce my naive and innocent baby sister!

Growling at the thought, I glared at the door as Yuuki came squealing down the stairs announcing that he would be here soon. And promptly ignored her urging and pleading for me to "be nice" and to "try smiling."

HA! Smiling? What a joke. My smile was reserved for the lucky few who had the privilege to see it. I wasn't going to waste a smile on Yuuki's new boy toy! He probably wouldn't even last! I scoffed to myself and Yuuki rolled her eyes at my grumpiness.

I turned to give her a look and then did a double take when I took in how she actually looked like a girl for once!

I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but it was weird to see my usually tom-boy sister all dolled up in a short baby pink dress, with a face full of makeup.

Personally I think she was a little over done, I mean it's just dinner right?

Apparently, not. Since Cross came down a second later wearing a nice dress shirt and pants.

"Oh look at my beautiful little girl! She's growing up so quickly! Soon she'll be getting married and leaving meeeee!" He wailed dramatically as he pulled Yuuki in a tight hug.

Yuuki just laughed and awkwardly patted him on the back. "I think it's a little soon to be thinking about marriage…let's just see how dinner goes first." She said with a small smile…and a blush?!

Wait a minute! Why is she blushing? Don't ell me she's actually considering marrying this dude!

I was getting flustered at the very thought and I guess I made some sort of grunt since Cross was suddenly turning to me with one eye raised.

"Zero! You're not dressed yet? Yuuki's guest will be here soon!"

I looked down at my outfit and then back up at him. I was wearing my comfy sweats and plain black cotton tee.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's not like we're going out anywhere…it's just dinner."

I apparently said the wrong thing since Cross looked slightly appalled and Yuuki just huffed in exasperation.

"I keep telling you it's not just dinner! This is an important step in a serious relationship!"

She replied waving her hands frantically in the air for emphasis.

Ugh. Was she serious? I was not changing for this guy.

"So? Why should I have to change? You're dating him not me." I pointed out with an eye roll.

Yuuki opened her mouth to retort but I was stubborn, so I pushed off the couch before she could say anything else.

"I'm going to double check on dinner. And besides, I already cooked for you tonight so don't annoy the chef."

Yuuki promptly shut up at this point, and I smirked, knowing I had her. She knew better than anyone that if she pissed me off, she would have to find someone else to make dinner, and it would probably be Cross.

Shuddering at the very thought, Cross meant well, but dear god the man couldn't cook to save his life!

Yuuki didn't fare much better in the cooking department either.

II made my way to the oven and checked on the roast Chicken with steamed potatoes I had made, and then went over to the stove and stirred the fresh vegetable soup I had made.

Everything seemed to be ready and I had a freshly baked cherry pie cooling on the counter for dessert later too.

Satisfied that everything was cooked to perfection, I made my way back to the living room just in time to hear the doorbell chime, announcing the 'mystery-boyfriend's' arrival.

Yuuki immediately smoothed out her hair and re-applied her lipstick before rushing to open the door.

I stood leaning against the couch, taking on a defensive pose with my arms crossed.

And then the door opened up, and I saw him.

My only thought was _"Shit! …he's gorgeous."_

And then I mentally berated myself for even thinking that! I mean he's a guy! And I'm into girls! And most importantly he's my sister's boyfriend and I'm supposed to hate him!

So after a quick mental lecture to myself, I focused on glaring at him only to have him blocked from my view with Yuuki's big head in the way she hugged him.

I don't know why I found myself bristling with annoyance as I watched her fling herself at him. I mean they're dating; she can hug him if she wants…why should I care right?

After Cross cleared his throat, they finally broke apart and a blushing Yuuki ushered him in.

He was holding a single red rose and I rolled my eyes at the overdone gesture.

"_Humph. It's not like the rose would even stay alive for very long, Yuuki will forget to change the water, and it'll just end up dying! I'll probably be the one who ends up taking care of it and putting it in a vase. Heh, in fact technically it's like he's giving ME the flower."_

I stopped my mental rant to wonder why the thought of him bringing me flowers made me want to smile and quickly stalked over towards him with my fiercest glare on my face.

But when he turned his attention to me, my steps faltered and I froze.

He was even more handsome up close!

He had dark locks of hair that cascaded to his shoulders and the creamiest flawless skin I had ever seen!

He was wearing a dark red dress shirt that complimented his slim yet well built figure, and dark black slacks that made his butt look amazing!

I suddenly became extremely self conscious of my own outfit, and wished I had taken Cross and Yuuki's advice to change!

I gulped as his mesmerizing eyes found mine. His eyes seemed to be shining with a hidden smile, and it was only then did I realize I was not only staring, but he totally caught me checking him out!

Blushing, I was about to stammer out an excuse when he came up with an out for me as he smoothly walked forward till he was standing right in front of me, and extended out a hand.

"Zero Kiryu right? I'm Kaname Kuran. I've heard so much about you."

And as I mechanically shook his warm hand, I could barely come up with a response because I was too busy being mesmerized by his voice.

His hand was warm, and I could feel my heart starting to quicken at the intimate contact. But I somehow managed to close my gaping mouth and form some sort of intelligent response

"uhhh yeah."

Okay so maybe it wasn't that intelligent but he didn't seem to notice.

Just as I'm hoping he didn't notice how my hand lingered a second longer than it should before I awkwardly pulled it away.

Kaname just flashed one of his perfect smiles before gesturing to the dining room.

"Shall we?" He asked kindly.

I finally managed to remember I was suppose to dislike this guy and replied with a "whatever." And stomped past him angrily.

I took the dinner out trying my best to ignore the sounds of Yuuki and Kaname talking with each other.

When everything was set on the table, we all took a seat.

The table had setting for 4, Yuuki obviously sat beside Kaname, so I sat beside Yuuki. Of course that meant I was opposite Kaname, (which was a small victory of my own.) and Cross sat on my other side who was also beside Kaname. Basically it was Me, Yuuki, Kaname, Cross in terms of a square.

Once we were all seated comfortably, we served ourselves some food. I waited for Kaname to take the first bite before I ate anything myself.

I guess to be honest I was a little anxious on what he would think of my cooking.

Not that I cared or anything!

So then why did I practically flush with pride when his mesmerizing voice whispered

"Mmm, this is divine."

I couldn't help but let a small smile slip at that comment, especially when he closed his eyes in savoring the flavor.

However my moment was ruined the smile was quickly wiped off my face when Yuuki suddenly piped up and said

"I'm glad you like it! I cooked it myself!"

I whipped my head around to look at Yuuki so fast I practically gave myself whiplash!

But she wasn't even looking at me, because she was making goo-goo eyes at Kaname!

I was about to out her right there and then, but a light kick from under the table told me otherwise

I raised an eyebrow to look at Cross, who gave a slight shake to his head.

The message was clear; let Yuki have her moment and impress her boyfriend, after all what does it matter to you if he knows you cooked it?

I gave a slight nod in compliance but still angrily stabbed my fork in my potatoes with a little more force than necessary.

It's true, why do I care that Yuuki took all the credit? So what if he thinks she cooked my masterpiece? It doesn't matter to me one bit!

But as the night wore on, Kaname was charming, and sweet, and funny and…and… perfect!

And I realized I was thoroughly screwed because not only was there absolutely nothing for me to hate about this guy but…

I think I'm in love with him.

* * *

And so this is where my story starts.

They say the first step is admitting you have a problem right?

Well then:

My name is Zero Kiryu and I'm in love with my sister's boyfriend.

* * *

_**So to make up for the fact that I haven't posted anything in FOREVERRR I decided to make it up to all of you by posting a new story! :) I'd love to know what you think so far so please let me know! :]**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Xoxo!**_


End file.
